TourVision PC Engine
The is a set of hardware developed by TourVision in early '90s. The hardware is a box which the operator could connect certain games, and the user can buy time to play them instead of buying credits. It was released first in Spain and some units was also seen in France too. It could be described as a Arcade machine too. Overview As the name implies, the is a unit based on the PC Engine from NEC, known as TurboGrafx-16 in US. The machine come with games adapted to machine's format and are bigger cartridge than their original, HuCard / TurboChip formats. The cartridge externally looks like a card game case, and has the TourVision logo, a boxart of the game and another info about TourVision's location. Internally, the cartridge is just a adapter with a original HuCard included, which means that games released on the hardware are exactly the same from their Japanese counterparts. The machine has a MCU timer included. By default, when the user inserts a coin, it will be given 1000 seconds to play the game. When the time ends, the system auto-pauses and give sometime to the player to insert more coins in the machine, otherwise, it will reboot in game's attract mode. List of games (incomplete) A list of games that are known to sold: * 1943 Kai (known as 1943: The Battle of Midway Mark II in USA) * Adventure Island (known as Dragon's Curse in USA) * Aero Blasters * After Burner (After Burner II) * Armed-F (Formation Armed-F) * Ballistix * Barunba * Be Ball (known as Chew Man Fu in USA) * Bomberman (known as Dynablaster in Europe) * Bullfight: Ring no Haja * Chouzetsu Rinjin: Beraboh Man (known as Bravoman in USA) * Chuka Taisen * Columns * Coryoon: Child of Dragon * Cyber Core * Daisenpuu (known as Twin Hawk worldwide) * Dead Moon * Devil Crash (known as Devil's Crush and Dragon's Fury in USA) * Doraemon: Meikyuu Daisakusen (known as Cratermaze in USA) * Download * Dragon Saber * Dragon Spirit * Drop Rock Hora Hora (known as Drop.Off in USA) * Dungeon Explorer * Fighting Run * Final Blaster * Final Lap Twin * Final Match Tennis * Formation Soccer: Human Cup '90 * Fushigi no Yume no Alice * Gomola Speed * GunHed (known as Blazing Lazers in USA and digital releases) * Hana Taaka Daka!? * Image Fight * Jackie Chan (known as Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu worldwide) * Jinmu Denshou * Kato-chan & Ken-chan (known as J.J. & Jeff in USA) * KiKi KaiKai * Legend of Hero Tonma * Makyou Densetsu (known as The Legendary Axe in USA) * Mesopotamia (known as Somer Assault in USA) * Mizubaku Daibouken (known as Liquid Kids worldwide) * Mr. Heli no Daibouken (known as Battle Chopper worldwide) * Nekketsu Koukou Dodge Ball-Bu: PC Bangai-hen * Ninja Ryukenden (known as Ninja Gaiden in USA and as Shadow Warriors in Europe) * Operation Wolf * Ordyne * OutRun * Override * Pac-Land * Parasol Stars: The Story of Bubble Bobble III * PC Denjin: Punkic Cyborg (known as Air Zonk in USA) * PC Genjin 2: Pithecanthropus Computerurus (known as Bonk's Revenge in USA) * Power Drift * Power Eleven * Power League IV * Power Sports (known as World Sports Competition in USA) * Power Tennis * Pro Yakyuu World Stadium '91 * Psycho Chaser * Puzzle Boy * Puzznic * R-Type II (no Part I included) * Raiden * Rastan Saga II (known as Nastar Warrior in USA and as Nastar in Europe) * Saigo no Nindou: Ninja Spirit (known as Ninja Spirit in USA) * Salamander (known as Life Force in Overseas) * Shinobi * Side Arms * Skweek * Soukoban World (known as Boxy Boy in USA) * Soldier Blade * Son Son II * Special Criminal Investigation * Spin Pair * Super Star Soldier * Super Volleyball * Tatsujin (known as Truxton worldwide) * Terra Cresta II: Mandler no Gyakushuu * The NewZealand Story * Thunder Blade * Toy Shop Boys * Tricky (known as Tricky Kick in USA) * USA Pro Basketball (known as Takin' It to the Hoop in USA) * Veigues: Tactical Gladiator * Vigilante * Volfied * W Ring: The Double Rings * Winning Shot * Xevious: Fardraut Densetsu Trivia A similar unit, but licensed by NEC, was to be released in USA as UA-PCE by United Amusements, but it was cancelled. Category:Hardware Category:Arcade games Category:Clones